


Glitter Bomb

by radblook



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath time with the Junkers, Domestic Fluff, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i honestly love roadrat so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radblook/pseuds/radblook
Summary: Junkrat learns what a bath bomb is, and he decides to show Roadhog, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently deleted all of my old works, mainly because I just wasn't happy with them anymore. I figured I'd get back into the thing of things with some fluffy smut. Enjoy, my dudes.

When their hovercraft finally touched down at the Gibraltar base, Junkrat dove off the ship as soon as the door’s thick iron door began to open. Looking back at the trap he had spent the past few hours confined in, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Roadhog to join him. Lumbering out of the death trap with all the hastiness of a sloth, Roadhog simply waved his broad hand languidly towards the entrance of the base. 

Taking this signal with gratitude, Junkrat shot back a quick, “see you in a hot second, mate!” as he raced into the cool air of the base. Skidding around corners, he stopped at the brightly decorated door to D.Va’s room and threw the door open with a sharp smile.

“Oi, I missed you guys!” Junkrat swooped over to bring his relaxing friends into a tight, somewhat ashy hug but stopped as he realized they seemed to be making something. “What’s that you got there mates?”

Lucio and D.Va, who were seated on a giant towel wearing animal pajamas, were messing with odd, colorful powder and a mountain of glitter. Simply laughing at Junkrat’s confusion, D.Va patted the towel beside her in invitation as she gestured to the pile resembling an oddly colored sandbox.

“We’re making bath bombs, Jamie! Wanna make one too?”

“The… the ONE time you want to make bombs, it’s without me?” Junkrat seemed absolutely abashed, eye twitching as his shoulders hunched. D.Va began to laugh hysterically as Lucio shook his hands dramatically in front of Junkrat, trying to calm him down.

“No, no, dude. These aren’t explosive bombs, they just smell nice and look pretty in the bath.” Lucio eased Junkrat’s fears with his explanation, and he looked over with intrigue at the mixture of colors and sparkles the duo had assembled as Lucio patted his shoulder. “You wanna make one dude?”

“Looks damn like pixie dust if you ask me! But I’m gonna make the best one!” Junkrat’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he studied the collection of ingredients in front of him. “So, how exactly does this work?”

~

As Junkrat bounded into his and Roadhog’s shared room, he was all but vibrating with excitement about the chalky ball of sweet smells and shades of orange in his palm. Roadhog, who was wearing nothing but a pair of cute, cartoon piggy printed boxers and his mask, was re-stitching patches to his dusty vest.  
“Hoggie, Hoggie, lookit! I made us something! It’s a bomb, but D.Va and Lucio said it goes in the bath! Ain’t that a riot?” He shoved the somewhat lopsided ball in Roadhog’s line of light, looking up at him expectantly for a reaction. Roadhog simply grunted in affirmative before undoing the straps of his worn leather gasmask and slipping off. As always, when he removed the mask, Junkrat seemed to take in his appearance for a moment, eyes wide as Roadhog picked him up in one hand before walking over to the bathroom.

Plopping Junkrat down on the edge of the sink, Roadhog started the tap, carefully testing the temperature before plugging the drain and popping his knuckles as he waited for the tub to fill. Turning back to Junkrat, he carefully eased off his peg leg and prosthetic arm, noting to check them for any damage from the mission later. Closing his eyes as steam filled the room, he heard Junkrat quickly strip before he climbed into the bath. Pulling off his own boxers, he slid into the warm water, careful not to let the water rise and overflow with his weight as Junkrat waited for his full attention.

After switching off the tap, he watched as Junkrat threw the oddly shaped product into the warm water, and watched as it splashed into the water and fizzed away, spreading glitter much to Junkrat’s fascination. He seemed proud of his creation, wringing his hands and giggling as the bath water turned a muted orange.

“They said I was supposed to wait a day or so before I used it but it don’t really matter, roight Hoggie?” His eyebrows were arched as he looked at Roadhog expectantly, who returned his gaze with a simple nod and a thumbs up. With a swish of the water, Roadhog wrapped his arms around Junkrat and began to wash his back, using his giant thumbs to rub out Junkrat’s tense muscles and straighten his companion’s abysmal posture. Junkrat, who was all but purring with the gentle treatment, leaned into Roadhog’s belly, and giggled as he felt the outie bellybutton poking his concave stomach.

With a surprising amount of gentleness, Roadhog pressed a simple kiss in to Junkrat’s crispy blonde hair, leaning back as Junkrat all but jumped up to face him. He couldn’t help but let out a throaty laugh as Junkrat launched himself at him, holding his broad face with a long, skinny hand as he mashed his lips against Roadhog’s. Junkrat couldn’t help but whine slightly as he felt Roadhog’s broad palms cup his ass, and he pushed himself into Roadhog’s grasp as he felt a warm tongue slide into his mouth. 

Suddenly, Junkrat felt himself hauled out of the water and perched on the rim of the tub, and he heard Roadhog pull the plug out of the drain before he reconnected their desperate lips and wrapped a hand around Junkrat’s dick, pumping the already half-hard length with one hand languidly as Junkrat twitched above him, shaky arm reaching to wrap around Roadhog’s head and bury itself in his hair. As the last of the brightly colored water drained from the bathtub, Roadhog dried Junkrat off gently before carrying him back to the bedroom, instantly upon him again as them landed on the plush duvet.

Junkrat could only grip the bed with his good hand as Roadhog peppered wet kisses down his neck and grabbed a small tube of lube from the bedside drawer. Slicking up his fingers, he leaned back down to the writhing Junkrat and pressed a kiss neck as he breached him with a wide, callused finger. Already reduced to moaning and yelps, Junkrat cried something that faintly resembled Roadhog’s name as he began to prep him. Grinning at Junkrat’s cries of pleasure, he tongued at his nipple and added another finger. Junkrat’s dick was flush against his stomach and weeping precum as Roadhog continued to bite and suck his nipple, switching between them deftly as Junkrat’s speech was reduced to unintelligible blubbering.

Leaning back, Roadhog pulled Junkrat into his lap as he coated his painfully hard erection in lubricant and eased his fingers out of Junkrat’s ass, lips quirking into a smug smile as Junkrat eagerly lowered himself down onto his dick, hips quivering as he took in the girth. Once he felt Junkrat’s ass settle between his legs, fully seated on his cock, he grabbed Junkrat’s hips and began to pull him up slowly before shoving him back down. He couldn’t help but let out a moan of his own as Junkrat’s head tilted back, eyes closed in ecstasy as he choked out Roadhog’s name. Junkrat bit into Roadhog’s shoulder to muffle a shriek as he came, already drowned in pleasure from Roadhog’s experienced thrusting and fingers. He moaned as Roadhog continued to slide him up and down atop his length, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Egged on by Junkrat’s moans, he flipped Junkrat around on the bed with surprising speed and used a giant hand to push his back down, pistoning in and out of him at an unforgiving pace and angle. Junkrat screamed into the pillows as Roadhog continued ramming into his prostate, and he felt his mind overload when Roadhog reached a hand under his arched stomach and began to palm at his dick in time with his thrusts. He felt the Roadhog’s dick twitch inside of him violently before warm cum filled him to the brim. It was all too much for Junkrat, who howled and twitched violently as he came under Roadhog for the second time, stomach coated with his spunk as Roadhog pulled himself out of Junkrat, collapsing onto the bed beside him. Reaching a broad arm around Junkrat’s still twitching frame, he pulled his back into his stomach and wrapped him in a protective embrace before pressing another kiss onto the back of his neck.

All in all, it was a good day for the Junkers.

Much to Roadhog’s dismay, however, the bathtub was stained orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Wink wonk
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas on what you'd like me to write next!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://radghoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
